


Anticipation

by chimwonshik



Series: House of Blossoms [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Taekwoon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: Taekwoon and Wonshik celebrate Valentine's Day with the help of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.-Can be read as a standalone.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this when I was moving my other works over from AFF, but couldn't bring myself to post a Valentine's fic in summer (and then Valentine's Day kind of came and went without me connecting the dots so it's going up a day late!)
> 
> This was originally written for a Wontaek Valentine drabble event a few years ago, and I didn't say it was connected to House of Blossoms before, but I've always imagined it to be set in that universe.

Taekwoon shifts against the pillows propping him up as Wonshik advances on him with a playful glint in his eye.

He’s brandishing a can of whipped cream in one hand, a bottle of chocolate sauce in the other, and Taekwoon can't keep his teeth from sinking into his bottom lip in anticipation. He shivers as Wonshik brings the can closer, eyeing the beads of condensation beginning to drip down the sides.

His boyfriend's skilful tongue slithers out to wet his lips as he squeezes the button, thick ropes of white spurting from the tip under his practiced aim. The chocolate syrup follows once he's popped the cap open with his thumb, presenting Taekwoon with a more than generous drizzle. Taekwoon groans in wanton appreciation; he can't wait to return the favour.

When Wonshik is satisfied, he sits back to admire his masterpiece and they both hum their approval.

"Happy Valentine's day," Wonshik murmurs as they watch the syrupy chocolate dribble down the sides of his golden stack of pancakes, the cream heart drawn on top beginning to melt with the heat.

Taekwoon grins in excitement and pecks his boyfriend on the lips.

"My turn," he sings, picking up the cream and leaning over Wonshik's tray on the bed beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone fooled by the direction of that? 0:) haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
